Noche de bodas
by Amo escribir y leer fanfics
Summary: Han pasado ya varios años desde que Meiko se caso con Namura. Chiyaco y Rumi tuvieron a sus hijos y ahora eran dos revoltosos:  una niña llamada Sakura y un niño llamado Hayato.Para el concurso de "Amo leer y escribir fanfics", Romance one-shot.


**Titulo:** NOCHE DE BODAS

**Autor:** Serezana Rodrigo.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Marmalade Boy.

**Género:** Romance/ Humor.

**Pareja:** Yuu x Miki y todos los amigos que salen en el anime, algunas parejas de los protagonistas son originales.

**Clasificacion:** M —17 Lemon Sexo Grafico.

**Nº de Palabras:** 2896.

**Sumario: **

Han pasado ya varios años desde que Meiko se caso con Namura. Chiyaco y Rumi tuvieron a sus hijos y ahora eran dos revoltosos. Chiyaco tuvo una niña, a la cual puso por nombre Sakura. Rumi, por el contrario, tuvo un niño al cual nombró Hayato. Los pequeños ya tenían cuatro años y eran la alegría de la casa. Miki terminó su carrera de interiores, convirtiéndose en una buena decoradora y Yuu terminó su carrera de arquitectura y, con la ayuda del padre de Suzu, había abierto un estudio de arquitectura y las cosas le iban bastante bien. Los pequeños se habían convertido en los reyes de la casa.

_**Para el concurso de "Amo leer y escribir fanfics", Romance One-shot**_

**NOCHE DE BODAS**

Era un día de verano, las nubes tapaban poco a poco al sol y amenazaban tormenta.

En una casa de los alrededores estaban los padres Yuu y Miki como siempre sentados frente al televisor, mientras los pequeños jugaban por el salón.

—Esperó que no llueva mañana- Comentó Rumi mientras veía la novela que ponían en ese momento la televisión.

—No creo, no te preocupes mañana saldrá el sol- Sentenció Jin, bajando el periódico que en ese momento que estaba leyendo y mirando a su ex mujer.

— Eso espero, si no tendremos que hacer el banquete dentro del edificio, y no es lo mismo que al aire libre- Intervino Yoji.

— ¿De quien de los dos salió la idea de hacer una boda al aire libre? En estas fechas estamos mirando al cielo todos los días- Protestó la madre de Yuu.

— Al parecer fue idea de Miki y como Yuu no sabe decirle "no", accedió- Contestó Rumi.

-¿A que accedió Yuu? – Preguntó Miki que en ese momento hacía su entrada al comedor y había oído los últimos comentarios que estaban haciendo.

— A tu idea de hacer la boda al aire libre- Contestó su madre sonriendo.

—Ah… ¿creéis que lloverá mañana? –Preguntó, mientras se acercaba al ventanal del comedor mirando al cielo.

—No te preocupes que mañana no lloverá – Contestó su padre.

—Me voy a mi habitación –Dijo, saliendo del comedor.

Miki subió las escaleras que daban al piso superior, notando un hormigueo en su estomago. Ya en su habitación se tumbó en la cama con cara soñadora y contempló el armario que estaba con las puertas abiertas dejando ver el vestido que iba a llevar al día siguiente. Así estuvo durante unos minutos, para a continuación levantarse, ir a su escritorio, abrir su diario y comenzar a escribir.

—_Que ganas tengo que llegue mañana, estoy tan nerviosa…y luego vendrá la noche ¿Cómo será? Yo quiero con locura a Yuu, pero no hago más que pensar en mañana_-

Miki dejó de escribir al escuchar unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar Miki? – Preguntó Yuu desde el pasillo.

—Si claro- Contestó la chica.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y en el umbral apareció Yuu sin casi darle tiempo a cerrar bien el armario.

— ¡Hola cariño! ¿Acabas de llegar?- Lo miró, cerrando el diario. Miki sabía que Yuu no lo iba a leer, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza que de soslayo leyera lo que había puesto último. Estaban en pleno siglo XX pero se acaloraba sobre estos temas, sobretodo teniendo a unos padres tan modernos.

— Si –Se le acercó y la sujetó por la cintura tiernamente con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha le quitó un mechón de cabello que le caía por la cara, para luego darle un beso.

Ella se dejó acariciar aceptando ese beso dócilmente. Abrió su boca mientras Yuu le jugueteaba con su lengua, aprendiendo cada rincón de la boca de Miki. Sus lenguas se fusionaban en un beso apasionado.

Poco a poco se fueron soltando. Yuu veía complacido como el deseado día se iba acercando. Por fin tendría a Miki para el solo, podría investigar todo aquel cuerpo que sentía como se estremecía cuando la apretaba contra el suyo. ¡Como deseaba ese cuerpo! Y pronto sería ya suyo.  
>Miki adoraba cuando la estrechaba en sus brazos, necesitaba que la abrazara y la besara ¡Como besaba Yuu! Se sentía como una cría pequeña a su lado y eso en algunos momentos le gustaba.<p>

— ¿Te pasa algo Miki?… te veo nerviosa.- Dijo el chico sentándose en la cama.

— ¡Tu que crees!... quedan menos de veinticuatro horas – Exclamó Miki levantando las manos hacia el techo.

—Si ya queda menos para que al fin seas mía – Proclamó sonriendo.

— ¡Yuu…! No digas esas cosas que me voy a poner roja-

—Ven aquí…- Miki se acercó a la cama y se sentó en sus piernas mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura – No me explico como te sonrojas cuando te digo esas cosas teniendo los dos unos padres tan peculiares – Le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara, tenía tan cerca su boca que tenia ganas de volverla a besar.

Unos golpes interrumpieron la conversación. Abren la puerta los dos pequeños que estaban haciendo de las suyas.  
>Yuu y Miki todavía en la posición que se encontraban los miraron y se sonrieron.<p>

— ¿Qué queréis pequeñajos? ¿Por qué no nos dejáis tranquilos un rato?- Les dijeron los dos a la vez.

— Miki, te llaman al teléfono. Es Meiko – Contestó Hayato.

— Ahora voy- Cogió el auricular del teléfono, mientras se levantaba de las piernas de Yuu dándole un beso cariñoso en los labios.

— Meiko… perdona te echo esperar – Contestó mientras la mano de Yuu la volvía a sentar sobre sus rodillas.

—No pasa nada… que tal lo llevas ¿estas nerviosa?-

— Un poco… bueno no ¡estoy bastante!-

— Eso es normal – Contestó Meiko.

— Es que…-

—Miki ¿te pasa algo?-

—No, no que va es que estoy muy nerviosa – No podía decirle a Meiko lo que realmente le preocupaba y menos estando Yuu en la misma habitación.

Mientras, Yuu sonreía. Él sabía lo que le pasaba a Miki.

— ¿Meiko querías algo? – Preguntó Miki.

— No, nada, solo quería saber como te encontrabas –Respondió Meiko- ¿nos vemos luego?-

— ¡Si! Claro – Contestó, para luego colgar el teléfono.

Yuu y Miki habían quedado con sus amigos un rato por la tarde, que según ellos era para relajarlos pero Miki creía que la pondría mas nerviosa porque no dejarían de hablar sobre la boda.  
>Así que sobre las cuatro de la tarde estaban reunidos en una gran mesa en la cafetería que solían ir.<p>

—Hola chicos, ¿que vais a tomar? - Les dijo la camarera sonriendo.

—Hola Sakura – Contestó Yuu, devolviéndole el saludo.

— Felicidades parejita me he enterado que os vais a casar y ¿cuando se va a celebrar el enlace? – Dijo la mujer sonriendo a Yuu y Miki.

— ¡Gracias! - Contestó Miki – Mañana-

— Cuando decidáis lo que queréis me llamáis – Les dijo y se fue atender al otro lado de la cafetería.

— ¿Quien le dijo que nos casábamos? – pregunto Miki.

— ¡Que mas da! –Contesto Yuu- con la de veces que hemos venido aquí y comentábamos cosas sobre la boda a lo mejor oyó algo. Bueno, vamos a pedir ¿no?

Al rato todos tenían sus bebidas y se estaban metiendo con la pareja.

Ginta y Arini salían todavía y se iban a casar seguramente al año siguiente. Meiko y Namura también seguían juntos. Satoshi conoció Ayume y al poco tiempo se caso con ella. Fue un flechazo y eran muy felices.

Kei-Kun- todavía tocaba el piano, pero ya era un conocido pianista. Anju seguía tocando el violín y con Kei Kun habían echo algún dueto. Miki creía que al final estos dos saldrían juntos, si no "tiempo al tiempo", decía.

Suzu seguía con su carrera de modelo que cada día le gustaba más; salía con un modelo al que idolatraba. Michael vivía en Nueva York, pero había ido para la boda. Rokutanda y Yayoi se habían casado poco tiempo atrás y eran muy felices.

Pasaron una tarde entretenida, llena de risas y recuerdos como cuando Ginta ganó al tenis a Rokutanda.

Llego el momento de irse cada uno a su casa. Meiko y Namura llevaban a Miki a su hogar puesto que Yuu se iba a casa de Satoshi para no estar los dos juntos en la misma casa hasta la boda.

Yuu le rodeó la cintura con los brazos para tenerla mas cerca de él, ella levanto los brazos rodeando su cuello y se apretó más hacia él y abrió la boca para acrecentar más su beso, poco a poco se fueron separando y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Hasta mañana, cariño. Que duermas bien.- Se despidió

— Hasta mañana cielo-

— ¡Huuuu, Huuu!- Vitorearon los demás

— ¡Callaros! – Contestaron los dos a la vez, rojos como tomates

Llegó el día señalado. Las nubes que amenazaban tormenta se fueron yendo por la noche y amaneció con un sol reluciente sobre un cielo azul.  
>Miki apagó el despertador que estaba sonando, se estiró y se levantó corriendo hacia la ventana. Descorrió las cortinas y pudo ver el hermoso día que hacía.<br>En casa todo era un caos. Los pequeños no paraban de reñir y chillar, Yoji trataba de calmarlos y que se estuvieran quietos. Jin estaba preparándose, iba a ser el padrino.  
>Mientras, en la habitación de Miki, con la ayuda de Chiyaco y su madre, la joven se estaba vistiendo.<p>

— ¡Estás preciosa hija! - Exclamó su madre, mientras se separaba de ella para verla mejor.

— ¡Encantadora! – Intervino Chiyaco, mientras le daba el último toque al maquillaje de Miki- Además tenemos un buen día, ha salido el sol. Voy a llamar a Miwa para ver qué hace este hijo mío.

Chiyaco abrió la puerta y se encontró con Meiko en el umbral.

— ¡Hola Meiko pasa! Voy a llamar a Yuu – Dijo dejando entrar a Meiko y saliendo ella.

— ¡Pasa Meiko! – Dijo Rumi, saliendo también de la habitación.

— ¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntó.

— No creo… ¡Oh Meiko, estoy tan nerviosa! – Dijo Miki, mirándose al espejo.

— Tranquila, solo es al principio que ves a todos esperándote, pero luego se pasa- La calmó su amiga, cogiéndole las manos.

— No lo se… la verdad es que tengo un poco de miedo… a la noche – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo que a la noche? – La miró sin entender y sin soltarle las manos- ven siéntate en la cama-

—No creas que es fácil con este vestido- Dijo, intentando sentarse sin que se arrugue el traje- Si, cuando estemos nosotros solos, so se como va reaccionar Yuu.

— Tranquila. Yuu te quiere, no te preocupes por eso y disfruta de este momento – La abrazó.

— Lo dices tan convencida – Dijo Miki con una sonrisa.

— Venga, tranquila – besándola mientras le arreglaba el vestido.

En ese momento, Chiyaco entró en la habitación.

—Miki. Acabo de hablar con Miwa y ha dicho que Yuu esta muy nervioso. Ya salen.

— ¡Si, Chiyaco! ¿Cómo me veo? – Se estiró las invisibles arrugas que llevaba en la falda – Gracias por llevarnos al templo Meiko-

— ¡Oh! No es nada, no te iba a llevar Yoji. Vamos, Sinichi esta abajo – Replicó Meiko – y estás perfecta-

—Pero si tu marido ha estado entretenido con los hermanos de Miki– Comentó Chiyaco sonriendo.

—Haber sido profesor, aunque ahora no ejerza, tiene que servir- Rió Meiko.

— ¡Venga chicas, bajen! – Gritó Rumi desde las escaleras.

— ¡Si mamá, ya bajamos!

Ya en el templo, Yuu estaba con todos sus amigos y familiares esperando la llegada de Miki. Yoji, junto a Rumi y Chiyaco ya habían llegado.

— ¿Quieres dejar de tocarte el cinturón?– Protestó Chiyaco, poniéndoselo bien y estirando las posibles arrugas.

— ¡Mamá, está tardando! - Dijo mirándola.

— Venían detrás de nosotros, se habrán parado en algún semáforo – Intervino su padre- Mira ya llegaron-

En ese mismo instante se paró frente al templo el coche que llevaba a Miki, la cual lo vio de pie hablando junto a sus padres. Parecía tranquilo, pero estaba nervioso. El pequeño detalle de estar tocándose el cinturón mientras hablaba con ellos le delataba, estaba… ¡guapísimo!

Con el kimono en tonos marrones el hakama de color beige y haori en tonos marrones le resaltaba su cabello rubio.

Él se giro para ver como venia el coche y se paraba frente al templo. Se acercó hacia el auto, abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano a su futura mujer. Ella lo miro a los ojos, tomó su mano y el la ayudó a descender del coche. ¡Que guapa estaba! Con su kimono en tonos verdes y blancos que resaltaban el color de su pelo castaño rojizo, el cabello retirado de la cara, recogido con peinetas y dejándole toda la nuca al aire.

— ¡Estas preciosa! – Susurró.

— ¡Tu también estas muy guapo! – Dijo la chica, también en un susurro.

A continuación entraron los invitados en el templo, la familia de los novios, los novios y por ultimo el maestro de ceremonias.

Después de intercambiarse los anillos, el Maestro repartió el sake para sellar la unión de la pareja. Miki empezó a llorar viéndose por fin esposa de Yuu.

—Va, cariño deja de llorar que estás más guapa cuando sonríes – Le dijo su marido en voz baja.

Miki que no acertaba hablar simplemente movía la cabeza afirmando. Una vez terminada la ceremonia se acercaron a unos jardines próximos y se pusieron a sacar fotografías. Como era de esperar, todos se querían tomar fotos con los novios.

Todos se fueron riendo a donde habían preparado el convite. Ya en el salón al aire libre comieron y rieron hasta bien tarde. Luego de la comida llego el momento del baile.  
>Meiko se escabullo de todos sus amigos y se dirigió hacia Miki que estaba en la mesa principal.<p>

—Cuando quieras Miki– Dijo

— ¿Adonde vais?- Preguntó Yuu, sorprendido

— A cambiarme de ropa – Respondió su mujer ¿No pretenderás que baile con este traje? Meiko me va ayudar. Enseguida vengo.

— ¿Pero ya van a tocar para el baile? – Replicó Yuu.

— No te preocupes, mientras ensayan, subo me cambio, y vengo enseguida.- dijo-

Cuando Meiko y Miki se alejaron de la mesa principal, subieron a la habitación que tenían reservada para la noche de bodas. Al poco rato bajo Miki, con otro vestido de color verde claro vaporoso, con escote en V y mangas de tirantes, abrochado por la espalda. Yuu se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta. Se acerco a ella, la toma de la cintura y abrieron el baile.

— ¿Aun estas nerviosa? – Le dijo mientras bailaban.

—No tanto – Admitió, pegándose más a él.

Siguieron bailando ensimismados, por lo que no se dieron cuenta cuando terminó la pieza musical y comenzó otra. Siguieron como si a su alrededor no hubiera nadie mas, solamente ellos dos mirándose. Al cabo de un rato se le acercó Jin junto a ellos.

—Yuu, ¿me dejas bailar con mi hija? – Le pidió, sonriéndole.

— ¡Oh! Perdona… Si claro – Dijo, sonrojándose. Así que padre e hija estuvieron bailando un rato.

— Ya podéis seguir bailando – Dijo Jin, sonriéndole cuando se acercaron a donde estaba Yuu.

Ellos volvieron a la pista de baile y siguieron bailando hasta bien entrada la madrugada. En el momento de la despedida todos les desearon muchas felicidades y la enhorabuena. Se marcharon hacia la habitación, ya que al día siguiente se iban de luna de miel.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, la ropa que Miki se había quitado con la ayuda de Meiko estaba doblada en una silla. Miki se acercó al espejo y alzo los brazos para poder desbrocharse el vestido.

—Deja que te ayude –Dijo su esposo, acercándosele por la espalda

— ¡Eh!... – Exclamó sorprendida

Miki de espaldas a Yuu, notó que sus dedos le iban desabrochando el vestido. Cuando paró de desabrochar y empezó a quitarle con delicadeza las peinetas haciendo que su cabello fuera cayendo poco a poco sobre sus hombros, hizo que todo el su vello se erice. Él notó como temblaba, le retiró un poco el pelo y le fue dando besos en el cuello mientras terminaba de desabrochar el vestido, que cayó sobre los pies de Miki. La dio vuelta para que quede frente a él, la miró y le dio un beso en esos labios abiertos que ya eran suyos y tuvo por fin ese cuerpo con que tantas veces soñó.

Miki lo besó pasionalmente. Él la llevó a la cama completamente desnuda y se le quedó mirando desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Yuu se quitó la ropa deprisa. Cuando ya estuvo desnudo se subió a la cama y empezó a besarle el pelo, la frente, los ojos, hasta que llega a los labios. Allí se fundieron en un apasionado beso, mientras que Yuu con la mano derecha le iba tocando sus senos, masajeándole los pezones, así hasta bajar la mano por el torso y llegar al vientre.

Miki estaba excitadísima. El pecho le subía y le bajaba mientras Yuu no paraba de lamerle los senos, los costados, el vientre… las manos le iban acariciando las piernas hasta que llegó a la entrepierna y le acaricia el vello púbico. Miki gritaba de placer, entonces Yuu suavemente fue separando con los dedos los labios vaginales hasta que encontró el clítoris y se lo empezó acariciar. Miki comenzó a jadear.

Mientras Miki iba moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba, Yuu fue bajando, comiéndosela a besos hasta que con sus labios llegó al punto de placer de ella. Se lo acarició con la lengua despacio. Miki no paraba de gritar de placer, le gustaba lo que le esta haciendo.

Tímidamente cogió los genitales de Yuu y empezó a juguetear con ellos. Mientras, Yuu iba besándole cada parte y pliegue de su cuerpo. Con las caricias que le estaba dando, Miki estaba excitada. Yuu le fue separando los muslos y la fue penetrando muy suavemente. Las envestidas eran profundas y placenteras, haciendo que ella se moviera y empezara a gritar de placer, hasta que ninguno de los dos no aguanta más.

Llegaron al clímax los dos a la vez. Yuu apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella jadeando. Giró la cabeza y le dio un beso. Miki se sintió como si flotara. Se fueron separando poco a poco, como si no quisieran terminar.

— Te quiero mucho – Dijo Yuu, besándole la cara tiernamente.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, ahora soy totalmente tuya – Agregó sonriéndole Miki.

FIN


End file.
